Redemption
by ThyDeviousViolet
Summary: Edward experiences the trials and tribulations of fatherhood, as well as the rewards, when Jenny comes to stay at Great Inagua. What does a pirate assassin who knows nothing of children do with a child he has never known of? (Post-game)
1. The Little Captain

_**After the brief introduction to Jenny at the end of the game, I thought... what if Edward believed he should gain the courage to do the right thing, and instead of making the voyage home with a child he knew nothing about, stayed for a while at Great Inagua to forge a bond with Jenny? **_

* * *

><p>Just beyond me, azure sky met teal sea on the horizon. For a moment I considered it as a stuggle, as the water undulated here and there, almost blissful to gain an inch toward the heavens. What was there, above the world, that waited to watch the actions of men? For a moment I recall Thatch, and remembered that men like us, corrupt and bloodstained, would not receive clemency once our judgment was passed. What of redemption? When would my moment come to prove my worth, and to wipe clean the slate that I had driven to ruin?<p>

"...are you listening to me?" the small child questioned in a high pitch just behind me, and interrupted my daze. _Ah, Edward, you selfish arse._

"...My apologies, Jenny. What was it you asked?" I turned round to look into her eyes, as the sea was calm and land was no where to be seen.

"You promised me I could sail the boat once the winds had calmed!" she piped, an expression of absolute thrill and curiosity. Internally I smiled, and a small bit of pride rose within me at her boldness. The fact that she was keen enough to realize the change of wind stuck me in some odd way.

"Only if you refer to her as a _ship_," I scolded lightly, yet again for the millionth time. Not able to wait for her to groan in irritation (as I had understood, in the past 30 minutes with the child, this had become her common reply, the little bugger) I rather quickly told the crew to stop the boat, and stood as Quartermaster. After a moment of shock and happiness, she approached the wheel without hesitation.

"Captains at the helm!" I shouted to the boys, in an attempt to instill some sort of confidence within her, and this seemed to fill the child with glee. We smiled at each other for a moment, before her small features twisted in curiosity.

"Now, tell me, what do I do?" she questioned, and with strong pressure furrowed her eyebrows at me in confusion. _My God, how much she looks like Caroline._

"Stand tall, and try to get a good look at your surroundings," I began, and the child obeyed, though I knew it was impossible for her to see much due to her small stature. Such a weakness, however, seemed not to deter her from doing as she pleased.

"Now what?" she continued, eager to begin.

"Tell me what you see," I pressed.

"Water! A whole lot of it!" she replied.

"Yes, yes Jenny. The point I'm getting at though, is that there isn't any land for the Jackdaw to collide with, or other boats," I said, and attempted to teach her the only subject in which I was truly educated. For a brief moment I considered what would happen if she accidentally rammed a gunboat without the height to see it, and cringed, now that someone of innocence and virtue were aboard, to know that this vessel was only made for destruction. Something which Jenny would not learn today, and hopefully never.

"Well that seems obvious," she answered with quick wit, and I laughed again.

"I must not have heard that you were a seasoned captain before you came to visit me," I taunted, and she smiled softly at me before she returned to the subject at hand.

"Tell me what to do next! I want to move this boa...ship," she urged, and her correction caused me to laugh yet again. Such a stubborn child.

"Command the boys to give her some speed," I suggested, and felt excitement grow within myself.

"Give me speed..." she called out softly, and the men ignored the request due to lack of volume.

"These seas are loud child! Yell to the world your request!" I said in a loud voice, and the thrill continued to rise. After a moment of hesitation she drew in a large breath, and looked toward me for approval.

"GIVE ME SOME SPEED!" she cried with hearty lungs, and the men obeyed her command, as I cried out with a yell happiness.

"Look at you, Jenny! You'll become a ship captain yet," I praised, and she grinned at me with glee. For some while she navigated successfully back toward Great Inagua, but then the winds became stronger.

"It is becoming harder to steer," she complained, and I was somewhat shocked that she admitted this difficulty.

"Perhaps I should take the wheel; you have done a very good job today lad," I said with affection, yet the child refused to move from her position. A random gust of wind blew the Jackdaw somewhat sideways, and I grabbed the wheel and towered behind the little captain, who stood her ground and did not flinch due to my close presence. The tiny frame of her body obstructed my ability to navigate fully, yet I did not have the heart to force her to move.

"Can we do this often?" she gazed up at me, and I looked down into her eyes to see an strong eagerness, which I did not know how to comprehend without great emotion.

"It is great fun, isn't it? We can do this on occasion, but the seas just aren't a safe place for a little girl, Jenny," I declined the offer, and she nodded in understanding.

"All right, but I am very glad we did this!" she explained to me, and I realized the moment was upon me.

The child did not know I wished for her to stay with me here, as I had not yet brought it into the conversation. When I received a reply to the letter I had originally sent to Caroline, it then dawned on me that perhaps this was my time for redemption. A child had been born, who bore my blood, and was my responsibility. A whole life we had spent, without each other, but now the times had changed. The words of Anne rang in my mind, and I hoped that through time, I could continue to raise this child and give her the good life that she deserved. Not without Jenny's approval, of course. And for some reason, I worried that she may reject my offer to stay here with me in the Caribbean for a while. Though we were not yet attached to each other, I felt a strange bond the moment I knew the child existed, and was aware that in that moment everything had changed.

"Jenny, I have a bit of a proposition for you, if you'll hear me out," I started, and she focused her attention on me.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You and I do not know each other very well yet, and I was hoping that we could change that. What would you say to living with me for some time? You can be honest," I explained, and the wheels in her mind began to turn.

"I think I would rather enjoy that. But you know nothing of children! And I know nothing of fathers," she admitted sadly.

"We can learn together, if you would like," I said softly, and she nodded with eagerness.

My heart filled with an emotion that I simply cannot describe, and we continued to sail toward Great Inagua. The house was not yet a home, but in good time, perhaps she could make it into one...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 will be soon!<strong>_


	2. Stormy Waters

Some few nautical miles away from our destination, blue skies turned gray, and as fate would have it, a terrible storm was soon upon us. Rogue waves were galore, and crew scattered along the ocean as though they were flotsam. _Jaysus, just my luck_. After some consideration I became familiar with the strange irony of the situation: my future seemed bright, and yet when I attempted to do some good deed, and take responsibility as a man, I could not shake off the tumultuous aspects of my former life. Perhaps I was not truly out of the darkness that I had tried so desperately to escape. And then, in an instant, I began to consider something else entirely...

How selfish could I be? One quick glance down at Jenny, some instinct engulfed me, and I realized my problems were no longer for myself, but for the wellbeing of this child. In a normal situation I would have dwelled on my misfortune, and yet now, my only thought was to protect Jenny and get her home safe.

"Listen closely, lad, I need you to stay down in the crew quarters," I projected over the roar of the wind and the spray of the sea, and yanked the wheel to counter the wind, as well as brace the child's body from harm. Jenny turned round from her position at the helm in front of me, not sure of what to do or say next. Fear was painted across her young face, but it was evident to me that she did not want to give that impression away.

"It is just a storm!" she begged, and my irritation grew.

"Jenny-" I started, but was prevented from argument due to the worsening conditions. Just then another wave sent the Jackdaw askew, and we rocked to a dangerous height only to tumble down again. The ship had now taken some great deal of damage, and my priorities were not only to keep Jenny from harm, but to keep us all afloat long enough to survive.

"Come on boys, lets get her home!" I yelled, in hope to offer some sort of stimulus for them to continue on to bring us to safety.

"I don't like this much," Jenny whimpered, and it was then that I heard the fear in her voice, no longer hidden under the impressive strength for a girl so young.

"You must do as I say, and go beneath to safety," I urged once more in an attempt to be sensitive, yet her limbs refused to move. For lack of experience, I could not decipher if it was because she was so _damned_ strong-willed, or if she was just a child frozen in fear.

"Jenny...!" I warned with more sternness, and the boat rocked dangerously on the left side, before regular balance was restored. A moment of panic flushed across her face, and pallor overwhelmed her features, before she took off to run down below.

"Hurry now, don't dilly dally!" I yelled, and realized the next few seconds would become torture as I watched her stumble toward the middle of the ship. Not far to our right, was a wave formed large enough that in all my years, I do not think I have ever been filled with such suspense as I waited for the impact. And there, seconds away from safety, Jenny turned to assess the situation, and horror blasted through her body. _Christ's sake, no! M_y hands ripped from experience toward the same direction in order to limit the damage, but even then I knew I did not have enough time to prevent obliteration.

"Go now! Move!" I screeched toward the little girl, still frozen in fear. In the distance she turned to glance at me, for some sort of protection or reassurance that I was not presently able to provide. I did not have the time to run to her, for it would be too late, and I felt the frustration and fear rise within the pit of my stomach. A wave of nausea hit me larger than the one made of water that was nearly about to destroy most of the ship.

"_God dammit child, do as I say and move for your life_!" my voice ripped through the thunder that boomed, and in a fashion that was far too risky, Jenny quickly lifted the hatch and ran under in time to save herself. Relief flooded over me, and the wave that crashed over us was now far easier for me to bear with the knowledge that she was safe. Just then, five crew had gone overboard, and our ranks were now less than half full, but I felt the worst was over.

* * *

><p>After about thirty minutes, we sailed into the docks at Great Inagua, much to my happiness. For a moment I thought of Caroline, and was ashamed that I had put poor Jenny in such danger. No, the sea was not the place for a girl so young. After I had docked the ship, I took a moment to assess the damage, and saw that even from my pessimistic estimate the damage was far greater than I had anticipated. Not able to consider the situation any longer, I made my way down to fetch Jenny, who I knew would be badly shaken.<p>

"Jenny?" I called softy, as I did not want to further cause the girl anguish. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, I saw her seated on one of the beds, with her head hung low. Not sure of how to interact with the child, and even further confused by how to comfort her, I kneeled down on one leg to look at her, and spotted a small gash across her forehead.

"Oh, dear. Here, lets have a look at that," I offered, and she pulled away from me and finally looked into my eyes.

"It's just a scratch," she mumbled sadly, and I smiled softy at her.

"I will never forgive myself for having you out there today, and I won't blame you if you never do either," I admitted, and she simply nodded.

"...I'm not mad at you," she said, almost in an attempt to placate me, but I sensed something under the surface was a bother to her. However, I did not wish to prolong her sadness, and chose not to question her further for the moment.

"You're a very brave girl, Jenny. Let's take you up to the house and get you cleaned up, eh?" I suggested, and she nodded, before we rose to walk up to the house.

She did not look at me, or chat randomly as she normally would, but simply watched her feet as we made our way along the hill. A small part of me wanted to prattle on about something in order to ease the situation, but was not sure at all of what to say. In a quick moment, I spotted Anne in the distance, and was filled with absolute graciousness that she was still there near the house. Perhaps she would know better how to reach Jenny, for although she had been robbed of motherhood, I knew she had been forever changed and still maintained the subtle means to soothe and protect.

"This is where we live now. You can have my room, for it's very comfortable," I said, in the hope that it would excite her. Sadly, I was wrong of this too. Then I spotted her small lips tremble, and she was very near about to cry, but she maintained composure. For a moment, terror filled me, as I was not sure how to deal with the tears of a child, and soon had to compose myself to prevent sobs as well. _What a pair we make... _

"Hello, lass!" Anne called from the porch to greet our newest arrival, and began to walk toward us, but her face fell once she spotted our expressions. In a moment that completely took me by surprise, Jenny ran to her, and broke into an fit of cries while she buried into Anne's waist, and tried to shield me from her expression. Good lord, my heart broke entirely, and Anne glared at me in shock before she kneeled down to talk to the child.

My child, although she did not know me well, found comfort in a stranger. Never had I felt so empty and useless.

As Anne ushered her inside the house, I turned from them to give Jenny time to adjust, and walked down the hill to collect my thoughts as well. Prostitutes filled the streets, and a pink glow from the lights of their building further drove my emotion. This place was no place to raise a child. Pirates camped near the docks, and drunkards sang the night away at the tavern, not to mention the Assassins who found their place, here and there. For a moment I turned toward the tavern to fill my sorrowful mind with drink, but stopped, as I realized that was no longer an option for a father. Completely confused, I found solace in my captain's cabin.

After a few hours, I heard a knock at the door, and went to open it rather quickly in the hopes that it was Jenny. Before I had gotten the chance to open the door, Anne rushed herself inside, and closed the door behind her before she glanced at me softly.

"Well I've really fucked this one, Anne, and I've already made enough mistakes for a lifetime," I began, and she listened with intent.

"Edward, it's your first day, you're doing the best that you can," she explained, and I refused with a shake of my head. For a moment I was unsure of what to say due to the slew of emotions that ran through my mind.

"How is she?" I questioned, for that was all that mattered.

"She's a bit shaken, but she'll be all right by the morning. She seems quite fond of you," Anne explained, and my face twisted in agony.

"Quite fond of me? In her time of need she ran to you, Anne, not to me!" I spat, and threw my hands into the air. "I have no idea what I'm doing, and Jenny knows that too."

"Oh, Edward, she ran to me because I'm a woman, and that's what made her comfortable at the time. You can't be angry for that," she began, and I shook my head.

"I am not angry that she went to you, in fact I'm quite thankful that you were still here," I said, in an almost apologetic tone after a moment of silence.

"Poor thing didn't want to seem weak in front of her father, and she's embarrassed," Anne continued to explain. A twinge of guilt stabbed through my body, but I could not help but to feel respect for such a determined little girl.

"...She was upset before we got off the Jackdaw. What had her so shaken? Was it fear?" I prodded, and Anne's expression changed from comfort to stern.

"That's what I came down here to talk to you about," she began, and I sat down on the table before she started.

"Let's have it," I said, and gave Anne the floor.

"You need to learn to control that Welsh temper of yours, Kenway. Do you remember what you yelled to young Jenny before she got to the crew's quarters?" she questioned, and I could not recall what she meant.

"Those waves could have killed us all, Anne, I did my best to save her from the sea. I don't recall," I began in defense.

"'_God dammit child, do as I say and move for your life!' _Does that ring a bell?" she questioned, and my heart snapped into pieces yet again.

"Jaysus!" I yelled, and slammed my fist down on the world map in regret. "I screamed... and cursed at her... and I hurt her feelings," I continued, though the question was more of a statement. Anne simply nodded.

"Jenny isn't upset at you, Edward. She's afraid of you, because she doesn't know your nature," she explained softly.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me? I just wanted to protect her. She wouldn't move Anne, I was so scared she's be thrown overboard, lost forever in the sea," I stated, and we stared at each other for a long time.

"Of course, she's just a little girl who wants to feel safe. That's something only a daddy can give," she suggested, and smiled at me. After a moment I stood, in an attempt to formulate what I would say to my little girl.

"Is she asleep?" I questioned, and somewhat hoped she was not so that I may talk to her now.

"I put her in your bed, she said you told her that it was for her now," Anne said, and I nodded.

"Aye, I did," I replied. Anne and I thought alone for a moment, before she began to walk toward the door.

"I'll give you some time to be with yourself, I know its been a rough day," she said, and as I agreed before she left.

For an hour or so I lasted on my own, as I considered the events of the day and what in the world I would do to make amends with Jenny. However, I grew restless, and although I knew Jenny was asleep, the only thing that provided comfort was for me to see her. For a moment I gained the courage, and walked my way into the house to sit near her before she could awake.

To see her there, peaceful and at ease, was enough to lull me to sleep until dawn broke through the sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3 may take a bit longer to post, just a warning.<em>**


	3. Apologies

Pink, orange, and dim yellow hues painted themselves across the sole bedroom at the manor. After having adjusted myself in the chair, it occurred to me that this was the first time I had slept in this room, and I chuckled lightly when I recalled the happy moments of ecstasy that had prevented me from slumber all those years here. Then, with a glance at Jenny's small frame tucked away in the same bed, an instant shudder rippled through my body. _Well, that's an uncomfortable recollection_. Some scoundrel I had been...and unfaithful to her mother all the while. Doubt often flooded my conscience when I became physical with other women, as there was not a day that passed when Caroline did not enter my mind, yet I had cheated multiple times regardless.

But a man had needs, and Caroline _had_ left me-

Jenny stirred in her sleep...and as usual, my terrible conscious felt the sting of my previous actions and thoughts. No longer would I use excuses to preserve my horrid character for the sake of a peaceful mind. Despite Caroline's presence or not, I had ruined the sacred bond of our marriage due to my thirst for personal gain. In fact, that thirst was the source of all my problems, little and large. However, the child now beyond me would serve as my savior, for it was as though she casted some magic through me that caused me to think with unselfish reason. In good time, perhaps I could become a good man?

Young, dear Jenny tossed yet again, and mumbled something unrecognizable in her sleep. Evidently she had begun to awaken, so I forced myself out of the chair and sat next to her lifeless body on the bed. One look at her face, and it was as though someone had stabbed a blade through my stomach as I recalled the events of yesterday, and prepared myself for the emotional apology that I would deliver to my daughter. By God, one day together and I had already cried more than enough for a lifetime. Sweaty and wet, a strand of hair was stuck upon her brow, and I could not resist the urge to brush it away. In an instant, her eyes opened.

"Hello," she mumbled sleepily after a pause, and a small smile formed at the corners of her mouth. A wide, cheeky grin spread across my face.

"Good morning, lad. How did you sleep?" I asked, somewhat with hesitation. Apologies were not in my nature, and I feared if I were blatantly open before I gave the child enough time to wake up, I would drive her away yet again.

"Well, the bed is very comfortable," she praised, and I wondered if I deserved the affection she seemed to have for me. No longer was she upset, that much was clear, yet I could tell that something bubbled under her cool exterior. A moment of silence fell over us, and I looked down into my hands as though some answer were there to provide guidance.

"...Oh Jenny," I sighed after a while, and she immediately sat up in bed to gain a better look at me. "I was a terrible monster yesterday."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, and stopped eye contact.

"I yelled at you, without even thinking of what I said or how it would make you feel," I began, and she finally looked into my eyes.

"Anne said that you didn't mean to do it," she added, hopeful that the words were true, and I nodded severely.

"That doesn't make it okay. This is very new to both of us, you see? Jenny dear, I was worried the sea would take you away from me. If something bad were to happen to you, I simply couldn't bear it," I explained, and her eyes began to fill with moisture yet again.

"I do not want to be a burden to you. Mother always said that was the reason she left," she began, and I felt tears sting my eyes. _Again? Jaysus._

"Never a burden! Please, don't cry again Jenny, please. I have not been a good man, but I promise never to cause you sadness again," I choked, and bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, and brushed a tear away with haste. Without consideration, some natural urge came over me, and I leaned toward the child to provide a gentle embrace. Jenny did not take long to assess what I intended, quickly threw her arms around me, and nearly strangled me with force. However, I did not mind, and I felt some warmth radiate within me. Here we stayed for quite some time, before I felt her release me. After I had let go as well, I felt her gaze steady upon me.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, I won't mind," I said immediately, in an attempt to remain sensitive.

"What should I call you? I know you're my father..." she began, and I exuded a hearty laugh. _So many emotions in so little time..._

"How about Edward?" I suggested, without knowledge of how to set a name.

"That's awfully formal," Jenny replied, with a scrunch of her nose. "Can I call you Eddie!" she asked quickly as the idea came, with a large smile now on her face. For a long moment I paused, unsure of how I felt.

"...Sure, that's... fine with me," I lied, but wanted Jenny to accept me on her own terms.

"All right! Eddie, I'm quite hungry," she said. _Dear God!_ A day together and I had not fed the poor child.

"Goodness! Did you eat at all yesterday?" I questioned, fear across my face.

"Anne gave me a bit of bread before I went to sleep," she replied, and yet again I was thankful that Anne was a responsible, maternal figure.

"Come now, Jenny. Let's get you something to eat," I suggested, and lifted her off the bed, much to her delight.

_Do I even keep food here? _

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know that was pretty short, but I was not sure when I would get the time to write again. Next Sunday, perhaps? I wrote in a hurry, hopefully there aren't too many mistakes! Review please, and thanks to all who continue to read.<em>**


	4. Read Between the Lines

The words of Anne continue to ring in my ears, now more than ever: _"You're a good man, Edward. And if learn to stay settled in one place for more than a week, you'll make a fine father, too."_

Sweat drenched my body, and I rose from bed to my feet in restless agony to greet the cool, night air. After a quick brush of my hand, which wiped the moisture off my face, I began to walk toward the cliff to look at the sea. In the promise I had made to Jenny, I refused to have her stay in the guest house, and allowed her to continue to sleep in my bed. This tiny addition to the manor, built all those years ago, without the intention that some day I would be its inhabitant. Life had changed so drastically in one instant. Not a regrettable change, I admit, as I had become quite happy to have Jenny with me here. As the days went on, she and I continued to forge a strange and special bond. _Aye, _special indeed, but my mind could not help but wonder...

What of the Templars I had yet to finish with the assassin contracts? Were those individuals still my duty to execute? My plan had always included a return to the brotherhood some day, but as these slow days progressed, I began to wonder if I should take the time to finish them sooner rather than later.

Yet, abandon the little girl who had already lost enough for a lifetime? There was a certain call of duty I felt to rid the world of evil, and to let her live out the rest of her childhood with freedom...without the corruption and greed that had once driven me.

In the past, it was true indeed, that I could not remain in one place for long. The need I felt to chase the sea and leave Caroline, however, was quite different from the need I now felt. Wealth was not the object of my affection: goodness and honor illustrated the path I now wished to chase.

"Fucking hell, Kenway, it sure took you long enough to come to some sense in life," a familiar voice called, behind me as I overlooked the cliff. Instantly I paused, sure that my imagination had gotten the best of me.

"I been gone all this time, and you're not gonna greet me?" the voice beckoned yet again, and I stood in exigency as I turned around.

"Who's there?" I yelled in frustration. Just then, a small figure appeared from the misty fog, and it was impossible to mistake the identity. The olive jacket and the red scarf that pulled back the shaggy hair in an overly ambiguous attire.

"You know damn well who I am," she taunted, a devilish smile across her face. There I stood, as still as a statue, not able to consider the moment in all the glory it deserved.

"...What?" I sputtered like an idiot, and began to walk toward my dear friend. Oddly enough, I could not fathom happiness.

"Christ, use your words! I've come to talk to ya, and give some direction. God knows you need all you can get," Mary stated, and my chest heaved as my breath caught somewhere in my lungs.

"Don't do this to me...you're long gone," I mumbled with a shake of my head, confusion great and sadness beyond comprehension. Never had I truly gotten over her death in Port Royal.

"Well I told you I'd always be with you! You never once listened to me once when I was alive, not _once,_" she continued with a dark smile, in some sick attempt at humor. My face, turned into some stone, twisted.

"I've mourned you, Kidd! You _left_ me!" I screamed, with a strange likeness to a rage. All together her light and easy humor was lost, and her face fell into some expression which I could not decipher.

"Easy Kenway, I know. But I've been watching you and...Jenny, that's her name?" she asked for clarification, and I nodded. "She bears such a likeness to you, stubborn as an mule, and strong-willed."

"Aye, I suppose she does," I muttered, a glossy look across my eyes.

"Getting restless, aren't you?" Mary suggested again with a soft smile, her mockery and sarcasm gone. After a sigh, I glared into her eyes for some time.

"Yes," I admitted, and looked down toward my feet.

"Don't let it worry you. Did you expect to up and let go of the only life you knew?" she asked, and I pondered her for a moment.

"You were always the one who said I should change my ways! I _have_ listened to you, dammit. I carry your memory with me every day. More so than Caroline, and you know how I felt about that," I spat, but the words left me weak and soft.

"You're not greedy anymore, I can see it in your eyes. After all that _death_, you realized that riches meant nothing if it weren't for the people in your life to share it all with!" she yelled back.

"Then why are you here?" I shouted far louder than her, and was tormented by the fact that despite all the times I had hoped to speak to her, here we were together with an argument.

"I'm telling you, man, that you're doing all right! Stop trying to change your nature," she encouraged, and I turned away.

"What have I changed?" I questioned.

"When's the last time you had a bit of rum? Or laid with a whore?" she pressed, and I faced her again.

"I'm a father now!" I yelled, and she placed her fingers to her temple.

"Stop using that title as an crutch to keep from making mistakes. No one's ever gonna be perfect. I'm proud of you, Kenway, I am. But don't prevent yourself from doing what it is you _want,_" she explained, and I pursed my lips to keep myself from argument.

"I see what this is about. You want me to leave and continue with the assassins because _you_ can't anymore! Well I'm sorry, but that isn't in the plans. I can't leave her," I urged, and Mary turned from me.

"You've got it all wrong, man. I only want to help you," she pleaded, and her attention was focused on the Jackdaw.

"Stop with all this self-righteous shit already and shut your gob!" I screamed in frustration, and in an instant she disappeared into the fog.

"KIDD!" I yelled to the wind in regret, and got no answer in return.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I<em>_ know that may have seemed super angsty, but I felt that Edward never truly got to mourn the death of Mary. Also, some of my own grief and frustration was in there because I was so upset when she died...Anyway, did anyone catch my pun in the chapter title? Anyone? Okay I'll just stop._**


	5. Life in Purgatory

**_So...with school, work, family, friends, and every other activity friggin' imaginable I am now back. Bad excuses, I know, but they're true nevertheless. My thanks for bearing with it long enough to return when I start to write again. Other projects are at a bit of a standstill now, but I am glad to break through the writer's block to continue this tale!_**

* * *

><p>With a shudder I awoke; the warm, salty air ran against my face in a gentle caress. The sun was just a small sphere to the East, not yet high enough for illumination, and I realized I had fallen asleep here without my knowledge. Not a moment to waste, my mind darted to the memory of Kidd the night before. <em>Was I hallucinating or not?<em> This was not the first occasion, by any means, yet it was the most vivid and chilling. For the life of me, I could not ignore her advice. A contradiction between grief and happiness was concocted within me.

Without hesitation, I began to walk down the hill to vent my frustration and confusion to Anne. Newfound insomnia, on my part, had given me insight into her morning routine. Often times, I would awake before her, on the hill, and watch as she lingered along the sea until the other members of Great Inagua would rise. From experience, I knew only she would be awake this early, although I was not sure as to why she had taken to become such an early bird.

_Bless her, that beautiful girl._

Although I had anticipated her departure once our adventures were over, I believe she was charmed greatly by Jenny, and I am quite certain she feared for the girl to be in my care alone (not that I blamed her at all). Much to my surprise, she had taken to tending the bar as she had done in Nassau, as well as spending her nights with the dancers for a bed and company. As I approached the building, I saw the brilliant flash of her red hair as she exited and began to walk toward the sea.

"Anne..." I spat with a whisper, in an attempt to catch her attention and yet not interrupt the slumber of the small community. With a frown, she whipped around quickly, and then a smile overcame her features.

"Mornin' Edward; isn't it a bit early for a pirate to rise?" she questioned, and I smiled in return.

"I was just thinking the same thing," I taunted, and after a small laugh, she became serious.

"Walk with me," she stated, and we began to make our way toward the docks.

"I... saw her last night," I mumbled, and Anne continued to walk on, with no change on her expressionless face.

"Saw who?" she questioned with a grim glint inside the eyes.

"Kidd," I simply replied, and she laughed darkly without humor.

"You've been seeing her too?" she questioned, and I was surprised, although it was a great comfort to know I was not loosing my mind.

"Last night was the first time I could talk to her. The day Jenny came here, do you remember?" I said, and she nodded. "I saw everyone sitting at the table."

"I know you did, that's why I sang. I'd been seeing them before, but never all together like that. Enjoyed it at first, I really did, but it makes me uncomfortable now," she explained.

"It's only happened to me twice," I continued aimlessly. After a moment of silence I glanced over to Anne, and began to notice dark shadows under her empty eyes.

"Every night it's the same thing. My baby...I can't even talk to the poor dear, but I hear its cries. Jack always follows soon after, and talks about the future we'll never have together. Demons or devils, I don't know... they torture me," she complained, and immediately I felt my stomach drop. The ghost of an infant and a dead lover would haunt her for the rest of her days. There simply were no words to describe her heartache.

"_Jaysus_, Anne," I sighed with my expression twisted in agony, and ran my hand along my face.

"We deserve this punishment, Edward," she said, and I frowned to reject her morbid statement.

"That's not true, lad," I offered as some form of comfort, but she denied my words with with determination.

"It is true. You ever hear of purgatory?" she questioned, and I shook my head. "It's like some other world, where you pay the price for your sins after death as a way to cleanse your soul. Only we're not dead yet, much as I wish we were," she explained, and I took offense.

"Anne, that's an awfully terrible thing to say!" I exclaimed, and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"No, it isn't," she replied. We sat in silence for some long moment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in this darkness?" I asked, and she smiled darkly again, only to cause a shudder to ripple through my body.

"I was your quartermaster for some time only because you lost Adewale, and you felt sorry for me, because we had lost friends in common. I won't take your pity, we truly aren't close," she said, and I felt the sting of her words.

"Then why are you still here!? I value your friendship greatly, Anne, how could you say that?" I busted into rage, and she continued to disagree without loosing her calm exterior.

"I'm not too proud to say I'm using Jenny as a crutch. When I care for her, and spend time with her, I feel the darkness evaporate for small segments of time," she admitted, and I let out a sigh.

"I am guilty of the same crime," I replied, and she smiled.

"We are awful people, Edward, you can't deny that," she said with no twinge of doubt. Although I was somewhat irritated that she dismissed our friendship and my hospitality, I could not deny that she was right in every aspect of her confessions.

"What happened to the positive, bright young woman I once knew?" I questioned, and was terribly affected by the fact that I had not noticed her descent into depression.

"She's gone for now, and I don't know if she's going to make a return," she admitted, and we stared into the water in silence again. With the realization that I could offer her no comfort, I thought to explain my plan of absence.

"...I was thinking of making a departure myself. That's why I came to talk to you," I began, and she turned her body toward me to listen more carefully.

"I know you're right in everything you've said, and I've had the same thoughts, though I lacked the courage you had to express myself. I'm chasing redemption and virtue, Anne. There are still some assassin contracts left, and I know Mary wants me to complete them. As much as I don't want to leave Jenny, I know it's too much for her to accompany me to the sea," I explained, and she listened with absolute focus.

"I cannot go with you as quartermaster. Are you already tired of fatherhood?" she prodded, and I did not react with anger because I knew she had the best interest of Jenny in mind.

"No I'm not, and I had assumed you would stay here. I will only be gone for small amounts of time, and I could never desert the sweet girl. Maybe it's too idealistic, but I had the idea in mind that I was making the world a safer place for her if I plan to eliminate the Templar threat from the Caribbean completely," I continued.

"Maybe you can return to your former self," she suggested, and I nodded.

"Kidd accused me of denying my nature. I'll never be the old Edward Kenway, just as you'll never be Anne Bonny, but perhaps I could become a better person all together without refusing my old habits."

"I am quite pleased that I will have Jenny all to myself," she added with a smile, and I chuckled lightly.

"Maybe you can get better as well, Anne. You deserve happiness," I added, and she rolled her eyes.

"Everyone deserves happiness, I just can't help but wonder if we've ruined the opportunity," she explained, and I saw a small twinge of hope in her eyes.

"If this _is_ some purgatory, like you said... then we're bound to exit the grips of its bonds at some point. Don't loose yourself; I need you," I admitted, and realized that we had formed some partnership that would bind us for the rest of our days as long as Jenny remained.

"I'll do my best. When will you tell dear Jenny?" she asked, and my stomach dropped again.

"Today; I don't want to procrastinate," I suggested, although I was not looking forward to saying a brief goodbye to the sunshine of my life.

"All right, it's set then. I promise she'll be in good hands when you leave," she stated, but I did not need to hear the words.

"If there's anyone on this Earth that I have full confidence in, it's you Anne. After all this is said and done, I hope you can value me as a friend. I know I value you," I said sadly, and an apologetic smile painted her features.

"I value you as a person, and I don't want you to take my confession as an insult," she explained, and I would not accept her apology.

"Don't worry yourself, you were just being honest," I concluded, and her smile increased.

"We'll get there in good time Edward. You go on ahead and spend some time with Jenny, I'm sure she's about to wake up," she suggested, and I could sense she wanted some time to be alone with her thoughts.

"Thank you, my dear, for everything," I said, and with a kiss of her hand I left her in isolation.

Never before had I considered the similarities between Anne and I. Although my heart ached from her honest confession, I cannot help but understand her words as true. _Why would she have considered me as a friend?_ Never once had I asked her about her feelings on the loss of Rackham, or the baby, and although we had talked about Kidd, it was only because I had missed the comradery of my best mate. _So selfish... _

Perhaps two lost souls would find comfort in one another, once the demons of the past had been overcome.

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you simply hate long dialogue, you will enjoy the next chapter much more than this one. Also, if you felt Anne was very much changed and out of character, as she is in this chapter, then I agree. Yet I cannot help but wonder if she would not be the most affected by the losses of not only a best friend and a lover, but a child as well. It's ghastly! <span>Possible romance? I have yet to decide.<span>_ _Tell me what you think._**


	6. Lowlands Away

_**Reviews are vital to continuation. Without them, I cannot go on with a good conscience.**_

* * *

><p>Hurriedly, I walked toward the manor to find Jenny, and tell her of the plans. Much to my surprise, she was located in the room next to mine (or, rather, her room now), with a dazed glaze of satisfaction across her face as she examined all my collectibles. A knock of my hand on the white wooden doorway caused her head to snap in my direction.<p>

"Hello!" she greeted, full of life and wonder. With a rush toward her I scooped her into my arms and held her above me, and a squeal of delight escaped her lips.

"Dear Jenny! What in the world is a little girl doing in a boring old room like this?" I questioned, and she turned serious as I placed her to balance on my hip.

"I am quite fascinated with this room. There is so much to see!" she explained. Young or not, it was quite evident to me that the girl was wise beyond her years, and as sharp as a tack. No doubt, she would develop into an intelligent young woman._ Never_ did she cease to fill my heart with joy.

"Aye, many years of sailing the seas brought all of this," I nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get all of this? Were you an explorer?" she pressed, and I laughed as a blush spread across my face.

"An explorer?...Yes, I suppose I was something of an explorer," I explained, without the heart to lie, but without the courage to speak the truth.

"Someday, I think I should want to become an explorer too. But Mother always said I should leave behind such fantasies," she expressed, and I frowned.

"And why is that?" I asked, and with a pensive look she pondered for a moment.

"She said that young ladies where meant to stay home and care for their families. But that _does_ seem boring!" she continued, and disgust was pure on her features.

"Lad, if you learn anything from me at all, it's that a man can do whatever it is he pleases, as long as he has the ambition," I encouraged, and was not sure if I should promote something against Caroline's wishes. However, it seemed to me that her old-fashioned ideas were not fit for liberal Jenny. Who was I to prevent her from happiness?

"Even ladies?" she asked, and I nodded again.

"Some of the most fearful pirates I ever laid eyes upon were women," I promoted, and then held my tongue. _Shit, Kenway, shut your gob. _Almost on queue with the slip of my words, and Jenny's eyes were wide with happiness.

"Really!?" she asked, and I was not sure if she was thrilled to know discrimination against females was becoming less prevalent, or if her intention was to question my personal relationships with pirates she knew nothing about.

"Aye, my dear," I continued, in an effort to ignore the mishap. Lucky for me, for _once_, she did not press the subject.

"May I ask you another question?" she suggested, and I placed her down as my arms were becoming sore.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes, you can ask me anything," I reassured, and she smiled again.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked boldly.

"Yes...how on Earth would you know that?" I questioned with a frown, and she smile sheepishly.

"You see, I couldn't sleep, and so I did a bit of exploring this morning..." she began, and my frown increased.

"Jenny, were you spying on a private conversation?" I asked, though I knew the answer. _Little bugger!_ Not even ten years of age, and she was already a match for my wits. The years to come would be interesting, to say the least.

"Well, I didn't mean to do it...but I saw you and Anne, and I followed," she began, and I released a huff of frustration.

"Jenny! How much did you hear? That's a rotten thing to do, lad. Don't ever do that again," I scolded lightly, and she agreed.

"Not much! Just the very end. Are you mad at me?" she asked quietly after a moment, and I allowed myself to smile.

"No, I'll never be angry at you... So, I suppose you know I'll be gone for a bit?" I assumed, and she nodded quickly.

"Well then, you've made this conversation much easier than I had anticipated," I continued, and her face fell.

"I think I will miss you when you leave..." she suggested, eyes on the floor.

"And I will miss you, too. But, I won't be gone for long! Never more than a week at a time," I assured her, and gave her gentle nudge, and her eyes began to perk.

"Do be careful," she demanded, and I laughed at the ignorance she had on my abilities.

We continued our conversation for some time after that, with my promises meaning more each time Jenny questioned my safety for while I was away. Although it's wrong, it felt good to know that my presence would be missed by someone important. Never before had I been reckless, but now, it was my duty to keep safe and out of harms way in order to make my way back to our home.

It truly was becoming a home now.

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a brief goodbye from Anne, and a loving departure from Jenny, I found myself at the helm of the Jackdaw.<p>

Salty, warm air whipped against my face as I oversaw the crew's preparations to leave the modest harbor. A deep thrill of anticipation was churning within my stomach, and in the excitement of Jenny's arrival, I realized I had forgotten my love of the sea. Out here, with the blue waves against the wooden hull, my true expertise was evident. There was a comfort in the act of sailing, and my experience allowed me to handle whatever may come our way. It was very much in contrast to life itself, where I had no abilities to navigate, without pain, in the world which tried to force me into confronting demons.

In the back of my mind, I recalled the lukewarm sentiments I had received from Anne, and despite my happiness, could not shake the thought away. Although I did not expect her to act affectionately as I left, I had somewhat expected her to deliver a touching goodbye after the long talk we had shared a day previously. With a grim face, and eyes that did not shine as they once did a short time ago, she gave a meager parting. In an attempt to instill some warmth, I walked toward her to initiate a hug, and was rejected as she walked away in response. _Ouch...that's what I get for being sentimental. _

Almost immediately, I looked to my right, and recalled a time when Anne stood loyally at my side as quartermaster. Those days, not so far behind in the past, were long gone now.

"Captain Kenway, we're ready to leave for Nassau," some young crew man of near twenty told me, and I smiled to be addressed in such a way.

"Alright boys, let's get her out to sea again!" I yelled, and they responded with hearty cries of excitement. No doubt, they too had assumed our sailing days were over.

The Jackdaw crept from the dock, and the front of the ship inched toward the depths of the sea, when I heard a small voice somewhere off on land. After a moment of confusion I turned, and saw Jenny as she jumped up and down on the dock, hands waving in the air. With a huge grin, I ran to the back rail of the ship, and waved furiously in return. A red gleam then caught my eye, and I glanced to see Anne hidden away on the top of the hill, sitting on the highest point where a leap of faith may be taken. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the distance, and if I was not mistaken, Anne's body language seemed not only anxious, but _annoyed_. Almost on queue she called to Jenny, whose head snapped obediently in return. For a moment she was torn between focus on myself and Anne, and with another wave, and ran to meet my adversary on the hill.

For some reason, although I knew better, I felt jealousy ache in the pit of my stomach. Jenny did not belong on either side of our conflict (if I could even call it that), and I could not help but wonder if Anne had made this into some hostile, territorial issue over possession.

_But perhaps that was it!_

Jenny had preferred Anne to me when she first came here, and yet over time she had slowly succumbed to my awkward, gentle actions. What if, in the midst of all the troubles with our former mates haunting us at every turn, Anne had felt that we were competitors for Jenny's affections?

No...I did not think Anne would stoop to such a low, even when she was overcome with such darkness. However, it would help to explain her frustrations against me. Then again, I was still very new to fatherhood, and perhaps she felt that I was still running from my responsibilities as I had always done before. Aye, I know that's untrue, but Anne, with the best interest of Jenny at heart, does not have much evidence to support my claim. Time was all that could serve as proof to vouch for my good intentions. Although doubt and second-guessing from Anne causes me more than enough frustration, I cannot help but admire her attempts to protect Jenny.

Anne Bonny was a feared pirate, but she was much more fearsome as a mother. It was absolutely fantastic, and even in an effort to express how wrong her assumptions are about me, it is impossible for me to deny that her dedication to my daughter affects my emotion toward her. In fact, it nearly turns me on to the idea of her as a _woman_, which I had never before allowed.

_Aye_, women were my constant companions before, but with Kidd and Anne as fellow pirates, it was the immediate reaction to avoid the thought of their charms with ferocity. There was a good reason that before the two of them, it was code that women were not allowed in the fight: long days at sea with a crew full of men made feminine charm that much more appealing. Anne had been safe because no one dared compete with Rackham, and Kidd had paraded as a man for so long that even when she admitted her genetic truth, men continued to treat her as though nothing had changed.

Now, however, with only the two of us left from our experiment in democracy, it only made sense that the feelings I had never before allowed would bubble to the surface under pressure. At the present moment, to declare my emotion toward Anne was only physical, and I would admit that to myself without shame. My fear, however, is that once she begins to accept me as an individual (and as a father), I may not be able to help myself.

Not only is it a difficult thought, as she and I had spent quite some time together in our last days as pirates, and we would continue to raise Jenny together, but something much more uncomfortable plagues my mind.

Rackham would surely come for me, even in death. Kidd was enough to deal with, but Jack, too? Not only would he harass me, but he would make it intolerable on Anne.

I could not, would not, cause her more pain to bear.

_Fuck's sake, does it ever end?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next, Edward begins to complete the remaining contracts at Nassau, meets a dancer, and encounters a bit of a surprising twist.<em>**


	7. The Drunkard, the Dancer, and the Daddy

_**First, I am so thrilled that I have continued to receive feedback! A guest reviewer brought it to my attention that using "lad" instead of "lass" was confusing, and so I wanted to clarify. I do know that is incorrect, but I felt because Kenway's character would have been so out of touch with little girls, he would have used "lad" affectionately despite it being wrong, because he's accustomed to men and it allows him to maintain control in an otherwise overwhelming situation? I should have clarified that in the beginning somewhere, and I did not. My apologies if I have caused confusion!** _

**_LONG CHAPTER: some bad language at the end and some suggestive content, so if you're sensitive, I recommend skimming over it._**

* * *

><p>The sun was perched above, not yet in the middle of the sky, and I deducted that it must be mid-afternoon. Nassau was there ahead of us, though it seemed to be some insignificant mass at such a long distance away. With my experience, however, it could not be mistaken as anything else. So many memories had been made here; although it was dirty and filled with what would seem to be the scum of the Earth, my admiration for the town was never more than this moment. Yet, as I made my return, I felt so changed.<p>

Brackish sea spray whipped at my face, and some instinct blasted through my being, before I felt the urge to let out a cry of happiness. Sentimental feelings were not my strong-suit, and yet I constantly found myself in these situations as of late. Some odd concoction of emotions always flowed through my veins, and I was never sure of what I would feel next. Although it was uncomfortable at first, I must admit that to tap into my old memories seemed to liberate my mind from the weights of what waited back for me at Great Inagua.

"Give us song, boys!" I called to the crew, who turned to look at me with bright eyes. Some of the older crew looked to one another for some sort of silent approval before they began to sing in unison.

_Now we are ready to sail for the Horn,_  
><em>Weigh hey, roll and go!<em>  
><em>Our boots and our clothes, boys, are all in the pawn,<em>  
><em>To be rollicking randy dandy-O!<em>

Somewhere into the second verse, I found it was far too difficult to resist, and sang along with my crew for the first time in years.

Oh, aye, sweet Nassau!

The image continued to come fully into view. Aside from my plans to meet with Upton later this evening, I had no formal plans of action to take today. Perhaps I would stop by and take a look at the bar where we all used to converse about our escapades. Thatch and Hornigold were the first people to cross my mind, though not with agony as I had done with the others who were now gone. Ever the best of mates we were, despite the frustration we all felt toward the end of our experiment, and I could not think to curse at them in death.

Such raunchy bastards we were! I recalled the women we used to prowl, and my curiosity peaked yet again. Perhaps there was still a brothel here...

_O, my name was Captain Kidd,_  
><em>As I sailed, as I sailed,<em>  
><em>O, my name was Captain Kidd,<em>  
><em>As I sailed.<em>

Almost on queue, it was as though the crew had reprimanded my thoughts with their newest song. My face paled, and my moment of nostalgia was over. In some other world, either above or below me, I could imagine Kidd laughing dreadfully.

"That's enough, men!" I called with exasperation, and they stopped instantly. Some young fellow near the front of the ship turned to another, and a look of question seemed to be painted across his face.

"What's wrong with singin' about Captain Kidd?" he said in a whisper, as I read his lips. The other man slapped him along the arm.

"Ain't you ever hear of James Kidd? The captain was good mates with him, he was. Don't go singin' about it no more, he don't like to think about it," the other man replied, loud enough for me to now hear him.

"I've not gone soft, lads! I'm still Edward Kenway, a feared pirate captain," I yelled out, and both me turned to look at me with hesitant eyes.

They did not believe me more than I believed myself. Dammit, I would lie to myself until the words rang true.

* * *

><p>The wooden door intimidated me as I considered who awaited inside, and I paused for a moment before I knocked on the door. Upton had been the first man I ever knew to call assassin, but he held a certain image of me which I now knew to be outdated. He knew the Edward Kenway who was young, sloppy, brash, and charismatic. Fuck's sake, I was <em>cool<em> some time ago when compared to him! (Such a weak mess he had been after a bit of rum, and I'd had to help the poor bastard along the road when his brother was parading with that Templar woman). Although I knew myself to be a very different person now, and more sensitive and caring to the needs of others, I did not want to give him that impression.

My conscience swarmed with thoughts which ranged from my past, present, and future. Would it be so wrong for me to parade as my former self? Well, Kidd had urged for me to delve into some of my old habits...

With a swift knock on the door, it was opened, and Upton greeted me with surprise.

"Edward?" he cried, eyes wide.

"Upton! Been awhile, hasn't it?" I said, and entered the small shack without invitation, and looked around carefully.

"What are you doing?" he said with suspicion, and closed the door behind him.

"I've come to keep my promises to the creed, and I hoped you could help me, seeing as I need a place to stay," mischief was evident in my eyes, with a smile on my face.

"So, you haven't given up? To be honest, I assumed since you had a daughter..." he began, and I cut him off.

"Christ's sake, just because I have daughter does not mean that my days are over!" I lied bitterly.

After sailing for two days, Jenny ran through my mind more than anyone, a thought which I happily admitted to myself. Did she miss me as much as I missed her? Were her and Anne bonding over my absence? Not only was it the right thing to consider my daughter, but it helped to keep Anne from my mind while I was away. Those problems would have to be solved when I returned, and I was determined to ignore the conflict until then. Perhaps time would heal our wounds...

"-you all right?" he asked cautiously and interrupted my thoughts.

"Aye! Why are you acting like a pansy?" I questioned, in defense, and he looked hurt.

"Sorry, there, really I am! You just looked as though you were about to cry-"

"You know, I've saved your ass more than once, and I'd hoped you be excited to see me," I interrupted him, in an attempt to change the subject.

"...That you have, Edward. I once told you that you were a forever friend, and I mean that. If you need a place to stay, then please, stay with me," he explained, and I eyed him carefully.

"Thanks mate, your hospitality means the world," I replied, and felt the genuine feeling in my bones. After a swift hug of sorts, I became serious.

"'Tell me, what's the next step? I plan to complete the assassination contracts in the Caribbean, and figured I'd start here," I introduced my purpose, and Upton thought carefully.

"We won't be doing much of anything tonight, but tomorrow there should be an inspector come to report back to England on the state of Nassau. We should kill him before he causes trouble...probably sent by Rogers himself, considering his high state of pissitivity after you tried to kill him..." he said, eyes narrowed and deep in thought.

"Do you think Rogers intends to come back? I planned on eliminating him in the future, when I had the time to travel long distances," I admitted weakly.

"I do not know, but I cannot imagine him not being a threat. Until he dies, we will always have a capable adversary," he admitted, and I felt the truth in his words.

"Well, mate, let's see what we can find out tomorrow," I decided, to which Upton replied with a swift nod. A look of mischief then spread across his face, and I frowned in confusion.

"When's the last time you had a bit of rum, eh?" he said, a wide smile of eagerness on his face.

"Don't really recall, not that I've been avoiding it or anything. You looking to have some fun, Upton?" I suggested after becoming defensive yet again, and he laughed.

"Now that everyone's gone, it's been a bit boring actually! And you know my taste for rum..." he said gleefully.

"Aye, last time I had to drag you home and you pissed in the street," I replied with blatant honesty.

"Oh, I can hold my liquor just fine, and that was a one time thing! I was very upset as you can recall. C'mon, lets go and get ourselves drunk as skunks, just like old times!" he suggested, and I finally laughed.

"Perhaps, but we won't be out long before you make a fool of yourself," I stated.

"A fool of myself? Oh, I'm much better than that," he scoffed.

"Oh well, whatever it is you say mate. At least I'll get some good laughs in," I agreed, and then we began to make our way to the nearest tavern.

* * *

><p>The sun had yet to set fully, and I watched Upton carefully as he had started his second drink, already slurring his words like some lightweight. As for myself, I was only on my third, and had yet to feel the full effects of the alcohol in my system. Due to my tolerance over the years, I knew it would take at least double that before I could feel myself slipping from reality and into some drunken stupor where I was safe from my own conscience. Without guilt, I was admittedly attempting to drown myself in it so I could sleep peacefully without interruption from the ghosts that haunted my dreams. For some reason, I felt they may be most active tonight with my return to Nassau.<p>

Next to me, Upton slurred on about what he had been doing during my absence from him, and went well into details that I could not have cared less about. Not able to tell him this, however, I politely listened as well as I could, and nodded on queues to prevent him from noticing my lack of attention. My thoughts were not within the moment, but were fixated on past moments that I continued to relive.

Lately, my focus was not on my old friends, but rather on Caroline before she died. How long had she been pregnant before I left her, and how had I not noticed? Perhaps she had had no symptoms, or worse yet, perhaps I was so distant that I did not take the time to notice a change in her. What if she knew her condition before I left, and she failed to tell me because she assumed our child and herself could fare better without my fickle habits? As I pondered further, I felt sickened to my core. No, I would not have been a fit father then, but now I would prove to Caroline that I was not only capable, but_ good _at the job itself.

"Uhh, Kenway, tha wohman oer there keeps on lookin at you," Upton spattered, and I snapped back into reality.

"What now?" I asked.

"Righ thaer!" he pointed his finger ferociously, and I followed his direction with embarrassment before my eyes fell upon a dancer, near the small band that played with their instruments to accompany the drunkenness of men. Body movement swayed in perfect synch with the music, and without fear she glared right into my eyes, hungry for affection. Eyes wide, I turned to Upton, whose body rocked with laughter.

"_Jaysus _did you see the tits on that girl?" I admired to my drunken companion, who nodded excessively.

"Aye, she is thee mos beautifal wohman I ave ever seen," he replied, and gulped another swig of rum.

"I'm gonna go talk to her mate; see if I can seduce her with my charms," I declared, and rose to my feet, before looking down again at Upton. _Curse my newfound conscience! _"You'll be all right, won't you? I'll be back..." I added, and he nodded fiercely before he demanded another drink from the bar.

The woman continued to glare into me as I made my way towards her, and I felt my body grow hot as I returned her glare with assurance. Without asking, I placed myself behind her, and rested my hands on her waist as she swayed her supple hips back and forth with the rhythm.

"I like the way you move, girl," I mumbled into her ear, and she nudged me with the side of her face; the action completing the thirst we felt to increase physical contact.

"Edward Kenway, aren't you?" she asked without hesitation as she continued to dance in front of me, and I laughed.

"I'll be whoever you want me to be, long as you agree to spend some time with me while I'm here," I declared, and she turned around, hands now placed on my shoulders.

Then I got a good look into her eyes, and realized she was no woman at all, but a young girl with an amazing form. There were no wrinkles to be seen, and nor was her face plastered with make-up, because her natural looks were still intact. Even her brown eyes were wide and innocent, without tragedy or shame. Immediately, I felt myself pale. Never before had I considered, but all these women were someone's daughter. Without the strength to think, I did not know if it was due to her youthful looks, or because I now felt the grips of fatherhood.

"What, too young for you?" she asked directly, and clearly saw through my expression. Not only did I feel transparent, but I could smell the rum on her breath.

"...How old _are_ you?" I demanded with eyes squinted.

"Seventeen, but you don't look any older than twenty-six," she taunted, and I felt doubt cloud my mind. Without a doubt I had been with dancers younger than this, but for some reason her face was far too innocent, although I was dangerously attracted to her despite that in the back of my mind.

"I'm twenty-nine," I responded, more for my benefit than her own. In my mind I did the math to determine how much I would be tormented by the age difference now that it was evident.

"I couldn't care less. Buy me a drink?" she prompted with a devilish grin, and my groin nearly leapt away from myself. _Damn, she knows exactly what I like in a woman: __Bold, careless, and frightfully sexy._ After a moment of consideration, I agreed, and we took a seat next to Upton, whose tongue fell out of his mouth in her presence. With a sharp slap to the back of the head from me, he glanced at both of us apologetically, and went back to drinking his rum.

"This lovely specimen is Upton Travers. Normally he's quite the gentleman, but when he drinks he turns into a bit of an embarrassment," I said apologetically.

"Don't we all?" she stated, and took a large swig of the rum I had purchased for her. I, too, had ordered another drink, as I was desperate to take her to bed but would need the courage to prevent my conscience from interfering.

"Aye, that's what I'm hoping," I replied with sarcasm, and downed my drink quickly as I often used to do.

"Hmm, a pirate with a conscience, now that's something you don't see every day," she taunted toward me, and I gave her a dirty look.

"What's your name?" I asked, not willing to explain my situation.

"Does it really matter? If we keep this less personal, I feel like you might benefit," she suggested, and I saw a glimmer of care in her eyes.

"You might be right," I agreed, and ordered myself another rum without waiting to consider that I may be overdoing it too quickly.

It did not matter in the slightest: I was determined to have my way with her at any cost. The only difference was that she was all too willing, and this time_ I_ had to coax _myself_ into the situation.

Oh, how the times had changed.

* * *

><p>After only four drinks, Upton was dreadfully intoxicated, along with my newest companion, who maintained absolute focus, but seemed to loose her balance and ability to control her laughter as we made our way down the streets to Upton's home. As for myself, I was not entirely sober, but I was able to cloud my judgment enough to clear my conscience while retaining the ability to hold my old friend upright as we prepared to drop him off at home to sober up.<p>

"You gonna fuck dis wohman tanight Kenway?" he continued to ask as he slobbered onto my shoulder.

"You're such a bloody pain when you drink," I exclaimed, but the girl simply laughed in response to his stammering.

"Ohp, dis is it, dis is ma house Kenway you can leahve meh here," he stated once we reached his house, and I opened the door for him as he balanced himself on the frame.

"Alright Upton, you'll be safe by yourself?" I asked, and he nodded before entering his house and slamming the door shut. With a look of exasperation I turned to the girl, who giggled before caressing my face.

"I give you credit, you're a good friend. But are you a good lover?" she taunted again, and I admired the ability she had to control herself. Feeling playful, I rushed toward her and threw her over my shoulder, amid a shriek of giggles that seemed like hysteria.

"You'll see soon enough," I promised, and patted her firm arse as she went silent again.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm taking you to see the Jackdaw," I said, for I knew well enough that all my crew were spending their time in other bars and brothels around the town.

"Oooh, I get to see your boat!" she exclaimed.

"It's a ship..." I corrected from instinct, before my mind began to wander from the promiscuous girl in my arms to the little girl at Great Inagua who awaited my return. _Goddammit, stop, don't you do this to yourself! _

It did not take long for us to arrive; I carefully held her in my arms as we walked the bridge between the dock and my ship, and I let her down next to the small wooden door where the crew's quarters was located. Not wasting time, I threw it open and jumped below deck, and urged the dancer to do the same. After a moment of hesitation she jumped into my arms, and we were enclosed by darkness. Holding her hand, I lead her toward one of the larger bunks near the back of the ship, and we plopped down with relief onto the soft bedding material.

Moonlight from one of the small window openings seemed to flood into the room just enough to illuminate ourselves, but not enough to force me to focus on her youthful face. There were no formalities, and she did not even remove her dress, but rather removed her panties as to allow easy access. Kisses were warm and reeked of rum, and swirled with the smell of the sea. For a moment I considered how long it had been since I had engaged in sex, and attributed this to how amazing it seemed to feel, and why I was much more responsive than I used to be. The movement of the docked ship made our session interesting, and I made a quick note that she was probably not accustomed to the swaying. I came more quickly than I would have liked, and she appeared to have done so not long after, but there was a definite change in her once we had finished, for she seemed to have lost focus.

There she lay on my chest, and moved her fingers along the skin, providing me with little sensations. The constant giggling had also stopped, and realizing this, I glanced down at her in my arms, before she paused completely.

"Are you all right?" I mumbled with my hand rubbing hair, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Almost immediately I heard a gag emerge from the back of her throat, and sat up quickly as she attempted to vomit from the side of the bed.

Not comfortable, and admittedly disgusted, I glared for a moment as she retched, before I put my selfishness aside and reached for her hair. With gentle strokes I caressed her back, unsure of how to act, but she seemed to relax at my touch, and vomited spectacularly all along the floor. Unsure if the sound itself had disgusted me, the sight of it all, or the smell of her stomach contents on the floor, but I felt myself became nauseated instantly. Not wishing to look like a pansy, however, I attempted to breathe through my mouth so that she would not be more embarrassed than she already was.

"Oh, goodness, it's okay, don't worry there dear, it happens," I tried to placate. After a long moment of silence she retched again, and this time it _splattered onto my foot_.

"I am so sorry, and terribly embarrassed," she replied, and wiped her hand along her head.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up, and get some fresh air?" I urged for my own benefit, feeling very close to imitating what she had just done. Without hesitation she nodded, and attempted to rise. The sickness seemed to have enervated her, and so I tried to help her get upstairs while avoiding the mess on the floor. As we finally reached the deck, the wave of fresh air relieved both of us, and she independently made her way to the steps and sat down next to the edge. Meanwhile, I ran into my captain's cabin and looked for a rag of some sort. Not able to find one, I spotted a flag in the corner, and ripped a piece off before retuning to the girl.

"Here, I suppose this is an acceptable substitute," I suggested, and she smiled weakly as she wiped her mouth, and I took a seat next to her.

"I can normally hold my alcohol, but the rocking of the ship and the heat of our bodies down there made it difficult. I can't imagine what you're thinking about me right now. Oh, goodness, there's some on your foot," she laughed softly, and my face twisted into panic as I recalled, before using the cloth to wipe my foot. Without shame, I almost gagged, and I know she saw this, but she did not say anything.

"I'm just glad you feel better. I didn't consider how the ship would affect you, it was selfish on my part, don't even worry about it," I replied honestly.

"I should probably go," she said after a moment, and my face fell.

"So soon? I was honestly hoping that you would stay with me for the night," I said. She was still not absolutely sober, and I did not want to have to worry about her out there on the streets with God-knows-what waiting to take advantage of an easy target.

"Really?" she asked with a frown of confusion.

"_Jaysus_, I thought women liked to cuddle after sex," I mocked, and she laughed.

"You're very sensitive...I like it. May I ask you a question?" she proposed, and I nodded. "Are you a father?"

"Aye," I replied softly. "Why do you ask?"

"I'd heard rumors, and I didn't believe any of them. But, just now, after the judgment you've showed me tonight, I realized how changed you were, and I knew that could be the only reason," she said, a thoughtful glint in her eyes.

"Now you're going to make _me_ throw up," I said to add some sort of humor to the conversation, and she laughed again. The words she used, however, filled my heart with affection and appreciation.

"You don't have to do that to save your pride. It's okay to love your daughter, and I'm sure she's a very lucky little girl," she added, and I smiled at her without an attempt to hide my emotion.

"I haven't been very good to her in the past, but I do love her more than anything that this world can offer," I replied, and it felt good to express myself.

With an odd sequence of events, I had made a friend with a stranger, who seemed to understand me more than many people I had met before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>** have no clue when I will update again :( Reviews please until then!**_


	8. Passions

**_Isn't it funny how quickly a year passes? Ha...it's been much too long. Here we go, from where we left off. This chapter is much longer than the others, as my writing has much evolved, so you can expect lengthy chapters from here on out. I've spent the last year dwelling in The Last of Us and X-Files fanfic...this is my official return to AC. I do not know if any of the ever faithful readers remain who enjoyed this story, but if so, I thank you TONS for sticking around this long! _**

* * *

><p>The hot, rather humid and stale air of the captain's cabin filled my nostrils, and seized my body awake. After a moment of contemplation, as I was no longer accustomed to waking up on the Jackdaw, I felt a presence next to me in bed. In absolute confusion, I frowned, before I glanced over and recalled the events of last night in clarity. The girl, in all her nubile beauty, was already awake, and looked at me in an affectionate wonderment.<p>

"Good morning, Captain Kenway..." she purred, voice thick with sleep.

"Aye, girl, good morning. How long have you been awake?" I mumbled, and my eyes darted to the window so that I might judge the time of day. My mind was elsewhere, as my real concern was now focused on completion of the assassin contract that awaited for me ashore. More than anything, I would hate to forget my true purpose for being away from home, and I did not need more guilt to cloud my mind for leaving dear Jenny.

"Not long, I watched as you stirred in your sleep," she admitted, and for a moment I did not know if it was an admittance that was cause for concern. _Getting clingy, eh? Aye, Kenway, you've still got it_!

"What have you planned for your day?" I asked, back toward her as I began to put my britches and boots on.

"Not much...my work begins in the night," she replied with a shrug. Something about the statement bothered me, and I turned to her, though I was not sure what my next question would be. After all, she was just a young girl, without any prospects, and my thoughts raced when I considered that she basically had no future, aside from this cheap line of work.

"Do I...owe you payment?" I stumbled about with my words.

"Payment? No, Edward... not at all. This was my choice," she replied in surprise.

"How is it that a young lass like you ended up here in the Caribbean? I can tell from your accent that you're far from home..." I began, almost sadly, and then was confused as to why her lack of position had made me so melancholy.

"I had no prospects...so I stole away on a ship a few years back, dressed in boy's clothing. I'm happy here, though...very happy, even though Nassau does not have much after you and your mates left," she replied, a jolly tone in her voice.

"Is this what you envisioned for yourself as a child? Working as a dancer in a dirty town like this, with no gentlemen in sight? Surely there was someone waiting for you back at home..." I rambled, almost distraught.

"Why are you so concerned?" she asked with a laugh, though I could visibly see that she was somewhat annoyed. There was a long pause as I looked into her eyes, unsure of what I searched for in their light.

"Please, dear, don't be offended. Just... ignore me...I'm a mess myself, who am I to question how you live your life?" I blew the subject off with a gesture of my hand, and got up from the bed to button my shirt that was across my desk.

"Don't get me wrong, there are times when I miss home...but, I'm here now, and I refuse to look back when this was the choice I made," she admitted, and I nodded.

"Wherever you're from...I won't _ask_...but wherever, I could take you back there, if ever you change your mind. I mean it...all you've got to do is ask; I'm always around these parts, and I'm sure to come back soon," I explained, with an intensity that even I did not understand, and she allowed a small smile of genuine awe to form across her face before she glanced down at her hands.

"That was my next question, dear captain..." she trailed off suggestively.

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"How long are you here, before you run off into the sea again?" she asked, and seemed embarrassed at herself.

"I promised my daughter that I would never leave her for more than a week at a time...not long," I admitted, almost sheepish, but as I remembered Jenny my concern for the young woman faded ever so slightly.

"And when will you return?" she added.

"I know not, unless you give me word otherwise," I suggested more lightly to liven the mood.

"I think I should like to see you again..." she trailed off yet again, and now I smiled.

"Is that a rosy blush I see that's just now spread across your face?" I taunted, and she pushed me away playfully.

"Yes, indeed it is...but I won't trouble you further. I'm sure you've business to attend to while you're here," she said, as she raised off the bed and began to dress herself.

"I do...rather serious business that requires my full attention. If I have time, I'll be sure to stop by and say goodbye before I leave," I said, and knew that I fully intended to keep the promise.

"Edward, are you bluffing?" she pressed, eyes full of disbelief.

"No, no, I mean it," I mumbled softly.

"All right then. I'll count the hours," she replied sarcastically, but as she turned to leave, I felt my stomach drop. Some sort of adrenaline rush consumed me, and I could not let her walk away just yet.

"Excuse me...if you don't mind...what is your name?" I called to her, as I had followed her out the cabin door. The girl turned, a devious expression upon her face.

"Tegan; a boring Cornish name for a bored Cornish girl," she admitted after a long silence. A bright smile spread across my face.

"Jaysus, no wonder you ran away," I finally remarked, arms crossed as I stood against the wooden post of the ship, and after she laughed, with a playful roll of her eyes, she left the Jackdaw.

Silence and isolation soon consumed me, as I stood alone on my ship. Briefly, I let my mind dangerously wander to consider how out of place I suddenly felt on my own precious Jackdaw, but before I could allow myself to be saddened, I suited up to prepare for my contract.

If nothing else, all this work could at least offer me peace of mind when I no longer fully understood myself.

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

><p>For five bloody awful days, my mornings were spent in plans with Upton, while my nights were spent tailing a corrupt navy officer. The poor, bloated fellow did not stand a chance against my blade, but he had sure managed to evade our efforts to gain information about the rest of his plans once he left Nassau. Upton assumed it was something more sinister with Templar affiliation, but as a pirate I had to consistently remind him that damn near all navy officers were corrupt in some way or another.<p>

Somehow, the idea of young Tegan had managed to invade my personal thoughts on occasion, and for some reason I found myself more distraught about her presence in town. Surely, she would fare much better somewhere else...even I was aware that Nassau was on its last leg, and who was to say how awful the conditions would become in the next few years with all of my influence gone.

Though I was much troubled, and without a plan, I told my men to prepare to set sail while I used what was left of my wits.

Without a doubt, I had to find the young woman in town before I left, but I had no idea where she might be, and my ability to improvise had surely diminished in the past few months away from all the "collective madness" that I once loved. In fact, I still loved it dearly...but I was more convinced now that I had somehow changed far beyond my intentions, and did not know that I could regain the skill and greed that I once had.

Truly, I missed the old Kenway, who cared for no one and had no responsibilities, as he was fun, attractive, and charming.

Yet, the idea of a more domestic life appealed to me, and I also realized that Jenny's arrival had somehow influenced me to change all for the better. Never had I been so content, even if I had seemed a bit restless at first, but this time away from her assured in me that not only had I become more capable as a father figure, but that I did not feel trapped as I had before.

Rather, I fully accepted my responsibility to the creed that I had learned to worship, but even _that _did not compare to the duty I felt to Jenny.

Perhaps that was the reason I found myself so consumed by Tegan? Had some sort of paternal instinct to protect her from all this filth and madness driven me to brood these past few days? Of course, she was a young woman who I had slept with, and my instinct to protect was in no way inappropriate as it would be to compare to child of my own blood, but I had never before thought of the consequences for a woman before dear Jenny came into my life. After all, someday she would grow into a woman...and I would not want this life for _her_.

As my men continued to prepare to set sail, I suddenly ran from the ship in an effort to find the girl.

"Where's the captain off to?" one of my men questioned behind me, but I continued to run nonetheless.

As it was mid-day, I briefly considered where she might be. Surely, she was nowhere near the tavern, although I checked just to be sure. When I did not find her there, I continued to pace the streets, but even my special senses could not aid me, as I was far too worked up to use them properly as I had learned from Kidd. Perhaps my behavior was too brash, and I should simply leave this young woman behind?

Once I had reached my last resort, after my search had exceeded well over a few hours, I began to walk the shore, and took the long way back to the Jackdaw as I allowed myself to brood in defeat. It was already too late for us to set sail on time, and I would reach home later than intended.

As I silently cursed myself, I became aware of a small presence that sat perched in the wreckage of a small boat just beyond me. Slowly, I marched closer, but then I recognized the hair immediately.

"My God, girl, I've been looking everywhere for you! Are you trying not to be found?" I accused, almost out of breath. Suddenly, Tegan turned to me, awe painted across her face.

"Edward! I...I got impatient today, and I went up to the Jackdaw earlier. Your men seemed like they were prepared to set sail, and I did not want to be a bother, so I decided not to come aboard and ask for you. I figured you'd be gone by now..." she admitted in a slight laugh of embarrassment.

"I wasn't there, I'd set off to find you before we left! Surely, you didn't think I'd leave without a proper goodbye? I promised..." I reminded her, and my voice became almost a whisper.

"A pirate's promises mean nothing, Edward, surely you don't think you're the first to tell me that?" she accused, almost frustrated that I had gone out of my way to find her.

"No, but perhaps I am the first to have made good on it?" I suggested in an attempt to gain some trust, and her face was so conflicted and ambiguous that I could not tell if it had worked.

"Well, what have you come for? I do appreciate your efforts for a proper goodbye, I'm just not sure what I've done to deserve it," she questioned, with little to no self-esteem, and was near bitter. A certain darkness seemed to have consumed her, as she was very different, not only from the promiscuous girl I'd met on our first night, but also from the young woman who was more intelligent than she knew when I conversed with her the morning after.

"Have I done something to offend you?" I accused, brow furrowed.

"No, I just do not understand why you've gone to such great efforts just to say goodbye," she admitted, almost angry.

"If you must know, I was going to ask you if you'd like to come with me to Great Inagua, but now that you've acted in such a manner, I realize that perhaps my effort was irrational. I won't bother you again," I spat, and turned to walk away, as my pride had been wounded. Suddenly, I realized what I had said, and paused with my back to her, before I stomped off, more angry than before.

"Come with _you_ where?" she called, almost laughing at me, and I whipped around.

"To go home, with me. There's plenty for you to do, as my town is much more respectable than this shit-hole. But if you want to rot here for the rest of your days, be my guest! I thought you actually might appreciate my offer," I laughed indignantly.

"I do...actually. I did not understand at first...but, you've just met me. Why should you want to do this?" she asked, now soft and confused. Suddenly, the fire of my anger was soothed.

"I wanted to protect you, for some reason, when I met you. Perhaps this is a stupid decision, but I've been known to make many in the past, so it's a common thing for me..." I added, and still felt somewhat foolish.

"Would I stay there, forever?" she asked after a moment.

"No, not forever. I'm in need of a proper house maid, or perhaps you could run the tavern with an old friend of mine..." I began to think.

"For how long, then?" she asked, still consumed by some thought.

"I do plan on returning home, someday. Perhaps by then you will have outgrown this rebel phase of yours, and I can take you back for you to restart a good life again," I admitted.

"No, no, I could never-" she began.

"-I'll take you anywhere you like. I've a capable ship and all the time in the world. Just, please, don't waste this opportunity. Come with me...this isn't a suitable place for a young woman," I expressed, fully aware that I had not thought of all the consequences, but that was not important to me now. She stared at me for a long time, before she nodded.

"I cannot fathom why you've extended this kindness, but I do wish to come along. Thank you, Edward," she said respectfully, and soon, with a hearty laugh, I scooped her up and threw her over my shoulder as we made our way to the Jackdaw.

By no means did I desire to start a life with this young girl, yet I hoped that perhaps I had given her a chance to better herself, as I had always known from experience that regret left an awful taste in one's mouth. Truly, I had no plan or guarantee that any of this would work, and I was not sure if I planned to hide her away in the town, or if I planned on introducing her to Jenny and...Anne.

_Fucking hell, I'd forgot about Anne! If she acts like I think she will, she's going to murder one of us in our sleep...what was I thinking?_

* * *

><p>"You brash idiot!" Anne yelled at me in the captain's cabin, and I felt myself grow smaller as her fury grew.<p>

"Now Anne, calm that Irish temper of yours down, and listen to what I have to say-" I began quietly.

"-No! How dare you bring her here to interfere with Jenny's relationship with you? You brought that little Cornish fool here for an ego boost! Since when are you savior of the Caribbean, Edward? Don't forget that your responsibility is to Jenny and the creed, nothing more!" she spat, and I stood up from my chair.

"Lower your fucking tone, dammit!" I growled in a sort of whisper, no longer trying to keep calm. My anger seemed to fuel Anne's, and I was not sure which one of us would pale to the other, but I feared it would be me.

"Why, are you afraid the little wench will hear!?" she screamed, far beyond what I anticipated.

Upon our arrival home, I had quietly situated Tegan into the dancer's residence in the middle of the night, but low and behold, Anne had watched me secretly during the process from the house. Soon, I found myself attacked as I left the solace of the dancers, and Anne had dragged me into the Jackdaw to give me a piece of her mind.

"This is a temporary home for her Anne, just like it's temporary for you, Jenny, and me. I wanted to do the right thing, she didn't belong in Nassau," I tried to explain. In fact, I was angered that she doubted my good intentions, but felt guilty nonetheless, and realized that perhaps her accusations were correct. In the moment, however, i refused to agree with her and show weakness.

"She doesn't belong here, either! I swear to you that if she causes any trouble, I'll be the first to know and the first to fix this problem," she warned dangerously.

"I expect that you would, Anne," I taunted disgustedly, and her head snapped up at me in response.

"What does that mean?" she demanded, and I swallowed hard but tried to hide my response to her fury.

"Do I sense a bit of jealously from Anne Bonny...once a feared pirate, now turned to mush from good ole' Captain Kenway's exploits..." I accused in a low-tone, now pressed against her, and knew very well that it was a low blow, but felt it needed to be done. After all, I had known for a while that there was some sort of passion between us, though I had always wondered how it would come out in the open.

"What are you insinuating, Kenway? Perhaps you should choose your words carefully..." she said, eyes ablaze, and I almost giggled.

"I'm _not_ insinuating...in fact, I'm _saying_ that you do not want to share me. I know those passions of yours are not anger alone, Anne, and perhaps it would give you pleasure to know I feel the same. Don't be cross..." I said, obviously in an attempt to get under her skin, but knew very well that I was also indeed trying to understand her feelings toward me. After all, I had not lied when I admitted my ever growing feeling toward her...

Before I understood her reaction, I saw spots, and tasted the metallic flavor of blood in my mouth.

Anne had effectively punched me in the face (yes, not slapped, but punched me). After I stumbled back in shock, placed my hand against the ache of my jaw, and swallowed the blood from the inside of my mouth as well as the blood that poured from the side of my lip, Anne came closer, finger pointed in my face.

"If you ever say a stupid thing like that again, I'll make sure you're hurt worse than what I've already done. I'm not sorry...and you need to know that either that girl goes, or I do," she spat, and slammed the door to my cabin as she left.

Aye, my actions were wrong indeed, but something in her words wounded me in regard to Tegan.

The exhaustion from the journey and my fight with Anne, however, had me well beyond my limit for thinking for the day. More than anything, I wished to see dear Jenny, who would no doubt be asleep, but I simply needed to _see_ her sleeping presence to soothe the ache in my soul. Head hung low, I made my way up to the house, and tiptoed inside quietly, before I found the sweet girl at peace in my bed.

Overcome with emotion, I dropped to my knees at her bedside, and almost envied her for the innocence and goodness she possessed. Darling Jenny knew nothing of conflict, sadness, or regret, and I would do my damnedest to make sure it stayed that way, even if it meant sacrificing Anne or Tegan in the process.

"My dear, how I've missed you..." I managed to whisper, and fell asleep on the floor next to her, just so I did not have to be parted from her any longer than necessary.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I played with the style a bit in this one, hopefully my return will be a welcome one! Thanks for reading, as always. I PROMISE I will not leave you waiting for a year. University does not start until over a month, so I've plenty of update time<em>.**


End file.
